deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Loka Fåghel/My most wanted Death Battles
I don't really know wether or not I'll add anything to this, but if i do, here's what this is. This is basically a place where i talk about why i want some of my most wanted DB's, the connections between the characters, as well as who i think would win and why. (I should note that these aren’t listed in any specific order) Harley Quinn VS Juliet Starling HVJ7_Loka.jpeg Let’s start with the big one. Harley VS Juliet has been my most wanted fight for a decent amount if time, and to this day i still don’t understand what originally made me so invested into the matchup. I do however know for a fact that this would be the most fun and interesting matchup out of Harley’s possible battles, as well as one of the most even. Why should it happen? * Because then I’ll finally shut up about it lol * The dialogue would be amazing * It’s a hammer VS Chainsaw fight, how could you not want it? * Really, the whole idea just sounds fucking badass * Harley has still somehow not appeared in Death Battle * Lollipop Chainsaw really needs more love man * Harley’s next best opponent is Jinx... Connections? * Easy question; blonde, crazy, attractive killers with hilariously enormous melee weapons. Do i need to say more? Who wins and why? * I’m not 100% sure, but Juliet should have this via overall better stats. Also, chainsaw >>> hammer. Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname Moon_VS_Madoka_3.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Yuno Gasai VS Sachiko Shinozaki YunoVSSachikoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Bill Cipher VS Discord 6EBF4430-5F7D-4226-B4EE-149717E6CD8D.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Noel Vermillion VS Aigis NoelVSAigisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Betty Noire VS Turbo Mecha Sonic BettyVSMechaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Asura VS Atrocitus AsuraVSAtrocitusLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Monika VS Giffany 38209350-BEA5-4F00-A89E-84C8AFCFD31A.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Ridley VS King K. Rool F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Lich King VS Sauron ArthasVSSauronLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Luigi VS Tails; The Sequel 88EA9922-FCF8-4AF8-9258-C327D1975998.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Rosalina VS Palutena Space_Waifu_VS_Sky_Waifu.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Shantae VS Filia ShantaeVSFiliaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Lucina VS Kitana 0FEB92BF-87E4-42AA-8DB0-65772C51C41F.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Rain VS Zuko RainVSZukoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Gaara VS Sir Crocodile Cue_Star_Wars_sand_mem.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa Sexy_slippery_snake_sisters.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn FU_Nuts_&_Dolts_is_canon.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Akame VS Killua AkameVSKilluaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Ibuki VS Ino IbukiVSInoLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Saiko Bichitaru VS Nora Valkyrie It_makes_more_sense_than_you_think.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Broly VS The Juggernaut Power_of_Rage.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Noob Saibot VS Reaper Shadows_of_Death.jpeg Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Pyramid Head VS Nemesis PyramidVSNemesisLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Blake VS Mikasa BlakeVSMikasaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Kakashi VS Aizawa KakashiVSAizawaLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Meta Knight VS Zero MetaKnightVSZeroLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Erron Black VS Jesse McCree ErronVSJesseLokaFåghel.png Why should it happen? * Connections? * Who wins and why? * Category:Blog posts